KOJITSU NO AHO
by Yoichiga Tamae Hitachiin
Summary: HMMMMMM...GIMANA YA KLO CHARA DARI BLEACH,NARUTO,SHINCHAN,DORAEMON JADI SATU?


**KOJITSU NO AHO**

©Masashi Kishimoto,Fujiko f fujio,tite kubo,ushui yoshida

Author ; Ryunhotamae chan

Pairing:all character in bleach,naruto,doraemon,and shinchan

warning:AU,OOC,ABAL,GAJE,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAI MOSHI-MOSHI,KAMI PENGHUNI BARU FANFIC DAN INI PIK 1 KITA

JADI KALAU MASIH ADA TYPO KAMI MINTA MAAF

FIC INI KAMI PERSEMBAHKAN BUAT Ella-ChaN as NaGi~SaN yang udah lama nunggu kami update...^^

yak kita mulai ….

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

Di sebuah kota yang tenang….(umm…entah itu ini kan campuran dari beberapa amimanga jadi setting tempatnya kalian angan angan sendiri ya…)

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **teriak ichigo

"yaahhh….kak ichi…main yuuuk….."kata nobita yang narik narik baju ichigo pake kail pancing

"ogah !kau ini bisanya Cuma main ,sana kerjain tu PR ,hush hush hush!" usir ichigo

"gyaaaa, doraemoooooon…."

"hn,… apa ?kata dora~chan yang sambil ngupil sama shinchan

"gah….kau ini bisanya Cuma minta tolong sama doraemon ,cih!" kata ichigo mendecih,yang sudah ambil ancang ancang buat ngeluarin bankai~nya

"sudahlah ….biar saja nobita ,kita main sendiri yuk…."ajak Karin,

"HUH ya sudah….we!,kak ichigo pelit!"kata nobita

********ö*******

"hoahmmmmm"

"gluk…gluk…gluk…"

Tok tok tok

"hn…siapa?"kata naruto yang nyawanya masih aktif separuhnya

"bangun sudah pagi…."

"5 menit lagi yaaaa….."

"NARUTO BAGUN!"

"kan aku bilang 5 menit lagi….cerewet banget sih…pasti nenek kan?,sudah pergi sana ! ngantuk…"

"….."

"….."

"….."

**BRUAKKKK,DUASH,BRUKK**

"iya aku bangun sakura …."

"hn,itu lebih baik….,ayo hari ini kita akan berangkat ke soul society,karena jika kita terlambat,maka ichigo tidak akan memaafkan kita…"kata sakura

"iya…"

Di soul society….

"hei sampai kapan kita akan terus disini,menunggu mereka,ha?"kata hitsugaya yang mulai bosan

"ah,tenang sebentar lagi sampai…..,eh itu mereka!ichigo,shinchan,naruto,dan doraemon…!"kata hinamori

"HAIIIIIIII KAMI DATANG LHOOO"

"wah ada kakak cantik ,disini…."kata shinchan

"GYAAAAAAAA M..M…MA..MA APA KAU?"teriak hinamori histeris

BUKKKK

"dasar bodoh kau ini ,kita disini untuk melaksanakan misi,mengerti kau?"kata sakura geram melihat tingkah anak yang ada di sebelahnya itu

"ummm….tapi hitsugaya kita dikumpulkan disini untuk melaksanakan misi apa?" kata ichigo malas

"hei….,kan sudah kubilang panggil aku '**hitsugaya taichou**',mengerti kau!"kata hitsugaya

"ya…ya…ya…aku mengerti"kata ichigo yang berwajah tanpa dosa

"baiklah misi kali ini adalah…"

Srek

Srek

Srek

"…."

"…."

"….."

"hei ada apa taichou?"kata doraemon yang kali ini ,umm lagi ngeliatin yuroichi

"i…i…ini apakah benar surat untuk misi tim kita ,hinamori'

"iya,saya menerinmanya langsung dari komandan,memangnya ada apa kapten?"

"t..t..tugas kita kali ini adalah …adalah…"

"adalah apa?"teriak naruto tidak sabaran

"tugasnya,_**'KITA HARUS MAKAN RAMEN ICHIRAKU SEBANYAK 99 MANGKOK,MEMBERSIHKAN RUMPUT DI SELURUH KOTA KARAKURA ,DAN….MENGIKUTI UJIAN MATEMATIKA.."**_

**APHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"h…h…hei apa itu b…b….benar?"kata nobita

"kalu hanya makan ramen sih itu ku jagonya,tapi kalau yang lainnya…."kata naruto

"he..he..he kalau kakak cantik ini ikut ,aku tidak keberatan kok…"kata shinchan

"tenang …kan ada aku…..,kucing abad 21 huahahahah….ha…hatsyi!"kata doraemon

"ya…ya…ya…ayo berangkat!"

*******ö******

Slurp…slurp…slurp…

"waaah enaknya ramen ichiraku…"kata naruto

Duakkk

Brush

"gyahahahaha….dasar rubah bodoh…we!"kata shinchan yang sedari tadi terus menggangu naruto

"awassss ya kau…"kata naruto geram

Brak,bruk,

"hei bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau kalian lari lari begini?hah?lihat minya nyembur mukaku …..dasar liha ini BANNKAIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"hei apa kau bisa sabar sedikit?huh?"kata doraemon

"mana bisa?apa kau juga mau kuhancurkan ?kucing kampung?"kata ichigo yang sudah jadi shinigami hollow

"hyaaaa kau tidak lihat gara gara bankaimu tadipenemuan terbaruku rusak tau…!hyaaa rasakan ini,senter penghancur~!"

BLARRRRRRRR

"GYAAAAAAA TIDAKKKKK…."

********ö********

"HUH…..dasar makhluk tak berguna….."kata hitsugaya sambil minum tehnya

"ya, itu benar…"jawab sakura

"eh tapi taichou …kalau mereka kabur siapa yang akan membereskan tugas yang lain?"kata hinamori

GLEK…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAA,AYO KALIAN SEMUA KEMBALI!"

**-OWARI -**

**...**

**HAAAAH AKHIRNYA FIC PERTAMA KITA SELesai!**

**gimana? bagus ,.? yaaa kalau itu kami minta maaf ...**

**ok FLAME DITERIMA **

**MOHON **

**R**

**I**

**P**

**I**

**U**

**N**

**Y**

**A  
**


End file.
